1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a related system for detecting advertising sections of a video signal, and more particularly, to a method and a related system for detecting advertising sections by integrating different detecting rules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video programs provided by wired or wireless broadcasting and TV media have become an important information source in modern information society. The viewers can get useful news, knowledge, information, and entertainment from the aforementioned TV programs. However, out of business considerations, video programs often have advertising sections between normal programs. For viewers, these advertising sections interfere with normal programming and annoy viewers. When viewers want to record these programs for future viewing, these advertising sections cost a lot of the viewer's resources (for example, DVD discs or video tapes). Therefore, the advertising sections require users to inconveniently search through the recorded video signal. In the prior art, it is difficult to detect advertising sections of video signals.